Inazuma Kaichou!
by haku194
Summary: Kohaku Dell es la actual presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y es la encargada de hacer la mayor parte de los trabajos del director, pero a la ves es una persona con muchos secretos y esta directamente relacionada con el equipo, su secretos saldran a la luz? Shindoux OC x ?. OK muy mal summary, perdónenme nunca me salen bien estas cosas por favor pasen y lean uvu


**Capitulo 1:**

_**Una rival formidable ¡¿Kohaku Dell?**_

_**asdhgfdsafds holas, vengo con un nuevo fic! *quita algo de plvo* puff hace años que no subo nada y pues eme aquí ahora xDD**_

_**Disclamer: inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Level-5.**_

_**Kohaku POV**_

_Me encuentro en un espacio, cubierto del más puro blanco que soy capaz de reconocer, frente ami se encuentra una sucia jaula, dentro de esta lo único que se puede ver es un negro total exceptuando dos ojos rojos que me miran con odio._

_Escucho una vos delicada que intenta decirme algo pero…el sonido de un piano repentinamente capta mi atención – de donde….viene?..- susurro para mis adentros._

_Aquella melodía me es extrañamente conocida no puedo evitar dar la vuelta y mirar, quien toca esa hermosa melodía….más al darme la vuelta.._

_*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* _

Despierto abruptamente gracias al sonido de despertador y pienso –_realmente debo deshacerme de esta cosa..- _me levanto y miro a mi alrededor.

Me encuentro en una habitación totalmente blanca, dentro de ella solo se encuentra la cama en la que estoy acostada, un armario de madera frente a dicha cama, una mesita de noche al lado de esta y muchas cajas a mí alrededor.

Ya recuerdo hace poco yo y mis hermanos pasamos de aquel incomodo departamento al templo de mi abuela.

Mi nombre es Kohaku Dell actualmente vivo en ciudad inazuma, estudio en la secundaría Raimon, tengo 14 años, mi cabello es de color azul oscuro y es muy largo me llega casi a los tobillos, a pesar de eso no me gusta mucho peinarlo por lo que mis compañeros suelen compararme con un puerco espín para molestarme, mis ojos son de color azul zafiro, no soy muy alta pero tampoco soy una enana cofcofapesardequemuchosdiganquesicofcof , y mi piel es completamente blanca.

-HAKUUUU DESPIERTA QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE- escuche a alguien gritar, mi abuela.

-espera un segundo…T-TARDE!?- me levante de la cama busque mi uniforme y entre al baño.

Déjenme explicarles este hermoso cliché que me acaba de ocurrir, soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en la secundaría Raimon y ya llevo una semana sin ir a clases debido a que durante la mudanza sufrí un pequeño accidente y termine en el hospital.

Una vez salí del baño me mire al espejo mi uniforme consistía en la típica blusa blanca, falda azul, moño (o cinta o como le digan) de color azul, calcetas negras hasta la rodilla y mocasines de color café, pero decorado con una sudadera negra, ya que suelo ser algo friolenta.

Una vez bien vestida tome mi bolso con mis cosas y baje las escaleras corriendo.

Pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras me tropecé con un juguete de mi hermanita y caí al piso.

-a-auch…- dije en un susurro apenas audible.

-si te quedas ahí en el piso vas a llegar tarde querida..- dijo mi abuela insensiblemente a mi dolor, mi abuela era una anciana de cabello gris, algo chaparrita, con un ojo negro a la vista y el otro cubierto por un parche, ella siempre viste ropas de sacerdotisa, bueno ella vive y trabaja en un templo, eso es normal.

Me levante del piso, tome mi almuerzo y una cajita aparte que había preparado anoche, esta caja contenía un poco de comida de gato.

Me despedí y me dispuse a salir, baje las grandes escaleras de este templo lo más rápido que pude.

Mire mi reloj – vaya parece que si alcanzo..- dije para mis adentros.

Tome un pequeño atajo y me encontré con un pequeño gatito blanco, este gato tenía su ojo derecho de color azul y el izquierdo de color rojo, este gato se encontraba en una caja por lo que supuse que lo habían abandonado.

Me agache en torno a la caja y dije -hola pequeño… te gustaría venir conmigo?- sin esperar la respuesta del minino lo tome entre mis manos y lo puse en mi bolso –quédate ahí escondido un rato, si?-.

Mire mi reloj y salí corriendo 7:45 am. Tengo 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela será mejor que me apresure.

_**10 minutos después….**_

Llegue a la entrada y me sobraron 5 minutos- ah..- suspire, lo había logrado, así que seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil, abrí de golpe la puerta, no había nadie.

-_supongo que deben estar en clase….será mejor que vaya a justificar con el director claro no sin antes…- _pensé.

Deje al gato en una pequeña cama que teníamos ahí, para animales confiscados y le abrí su cajita con comida, cerré todas las ventanas y deje una nota al lado del gatito, para luego salir corriendo.

Deje de correr una vez que llegue frente a la sala del director, toque la puerta y entre.

-kaichou que coincidencia, justo a ti te quería ver- dijo el director, en lo personal siempre eh odiado a ese hombre pero a estas alturas no hay nada que hacer-.

-yo solo vine a justificar mi ausencia de esta semana-

-vaya casi no lo note- juro que algún día lo voy a golpear.

Le deje algunos papeles en la mesa.

-pues ahí están los justificativos, ahora si no le importa tengo tareas que cumplir- dije para luego disponerme a salir dejando a aquel hombre leyendo los documentos.

Una vez fuera de su oficina me dirigí a la sal del consejo donde fui….bien recibida.

-como se te ocurre traer un animal a la escuela?!- dijo un joven de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos de color café, (a estos no los describiré mucho solo por qué no interesan mucho en la historia) Yuuichi Madokawa, el vice presidente.

-tienes idea de lo peligroso que es?!. Dijo una joven de cabello largo, liso, de color verde oscuro, de ojos color negro y piel blanca, Madoka Ayusawa, la tesorera.

-podría t-tener enfermedades..-dijo temerosamente un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color, de piel algo morena y bastante bajito, Misaki Daidouji el secretario.

-cálmense trió de nenas solo será por hoy, además ese gato está totalmente limpio, si no les importa me ir a mi salón – dije abriendo la puerta- y una cosa más, si alguno de ustedes descuida a mi gatito…me encargare de que esa persona sea debidamente castigada con mi tijera-.

Salí dejando a las tres nenas llorando y comencé a caminar sin rumbo hasta que me tope con un afiche, lo mire detenidamente y vi que era del equipo de fútbol, pero no era de los que yo había autorizado y ni siquiera estaba pegado donde yo lo había permitido, así que tome el afiche lo doble y lo guarde en mi bolso, luego los reprendería.

Una vez que llegue a mi salón guarde mis cosas y me senté mirando a la ventana.

Qué hermoso cielo, manchado de blanco –suspire pesadamente- como me gustaría poder pintarlo a mi antojo… como se nota que llevo una semana sin poder mover un lápiz.

Me di vuelta para mirar a mis compañeros, no había casi nadie en el salón debido a que todavía estábamos en el receso.

Me fije específicamente en dos personas un castaño y un pelirosa, ambos estaban sentados con la mirada baja.

Me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a su asiento y me quede atrás de este –_deprimido de nuevo? Joo Shindou no tiene remedio_- pensé mientras hacia un puchero.

Coloque mi mano derecha cerca de su mejilla, eh hice lo mismo con la izquierda.

-sonríe!- dije para luego estirar las mejillas de Shindou, él se sorprendió, yo diría que se asusto más bien, ya que llegó a saltar de su asiento.

-p-por qué hiciste eso!?- exclamo dándose la vuelta, y mirándome sorprendido –eh? Haku cuando llegaste?-.

Ok, seré muy tolerante con mi amigo de la infancia y no le gritare –llegue algo tarde, pero no es nada, ahora dime por qué estabas triste?-.

-no es nada Haku, en serio..-dijo cabizbajo el joven capitán.

-si es que tiene que ver con el club de fútbol, ya lo sabré más tarde – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-…- Shindou solo se quedo en silencio.

-si no quieres decirlo está bien..- dije para luego volver a mi asiento.

Increíble, estoy una semana sin venir y los clubes ya son un desastre, como se nota que sin mi esta esos del consejo no hacen nada.

Y así me pase el día enojada con los del consejo, hasta que toco el timbre para finalizar las clases.

Salí rápidamente, ni si quiera me moleste en despedirme de alguien, mi orgullo sayayin no me lo permitía y así seguí hasta que recordé los afiches del club de fútbol.

-hm.. otro problema que tendré que arreglar yo..- dije por lo bajo.

Una vez llegue al salón del consejo, deje mis cosas en una mesa, y tome unos papeles.

Misaki comenzó a hablarme sobre mi siguiente tarea-esa es la evaluación del equipo fútbol, el director quiere…-.

-si el equipo, pasa o no la evaluación eso lo decido yo, no el anciano decrepito- lo interrumpí para luego irme hacia el campo de fútbol.

Como era de esperarse no había nadie- _en serio, estos chicos me van a sacar canas verdes- _me dirigí al edificio de fútbol y entre.

(normal POV)

Los chicos estaban hablando sobre, si iban a cerrar el club, o no, después de haber desobedecido las ordenes del sector V.

Por lo que no se percataron de la entrada de la presidenta.

-no podemos seguir no ustedes si ponemos en riesgo nuestro futuro- dijo Minamisawa.

-tanto miedo, les da el futuro?-pregunto una dulce vos que venía de la puerta.

-eh?- dijeron todos al unisonó y miraron hacia la puerta, para toparse con unos azules ojos que los miraban con decepción.

-quien es ella?- pregunto en Tenma en vos baja.

-no se, a lo mejor puede ser..- dijo Shinzuke para luego ser interrumpido por el capitán.

-Ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil- interrumpió Shindou.

-vaya ahora me reconoces, no?- dijo la peli azul mirándolo desafiante.

-acaso estas enojada?- pregunto un peli rosa, Kirino Ranmaru.

-enojada no es la palabra que yo usaría- dice la chica para luego mostrar una hoja de papel al equipo.

-que es eso?- pregunta Hayami bastante asustado.

-es una evaluación para el equipo, una excusa del director para cerrar el equipo- dijo calmadamente la joven oji-azul.

- ya decía yo que lo iban a cerrar- dijo el pelirosa.

Una vez dicho esto todos comenzaron una discusión, ignorando a la presidenta.

-CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- grito la chica, a lo que todos se quedaron callados.

-comenzare de nuevo, mi nombre es Kohaku Dell y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y ex miembro del equipo de fútbol, es un placer conocerlos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-ex miembro?- preguntaron Shinsuke y Tenma, bastantes sorprendidos y mirando al capitán en busca de respuestas.

-así es Kohaku estuvo en el equipo, y no como manager, ella era libero, pero no le gustaban las políticas del sector V, nos llamo cobardes y pues…- hiso una pausa para mirar al equipo, a Tenma y a Shinsuke y para finalmente mirar a la chica- el director la convirtió en presidenta del consejo-.

-bueno yo no me ando con rodeos así que vamos a comenzar con la evaluación los quiero a todos en la cancha en 5 minutos, que no tengo paciencia para estarlos aguantando- dijo la joven algo molesta antes de darse la vuelta para ir a la cancha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

pasaran la evaluación?

que relación tendran shindou, kirino y kohaku?

que habrá pasado con el gatito?! ;u;

meresco reviews? ;u;


End file.
